


Specifically speaking

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa smirked against his skin, moving to graze her teeth against the lobe of his ear, before she stepped away from him. Jon blinked, swirling his chair around to glare at her.“Hey!” He reached for her hand, pulling her down into his lap.“What?” she asked innocently. “You asked for a kiss!”“A proper kiss!”“Well then,” she sighed leaning forward to press her forehead to his. Her lips twitched as her hands wound into his hair. “If that’s what you meant, you should have been more specific!"





	Specifically speaking

Sansa liked to test his limits sometimes, the little tease that she was. Like this morning, when he had been working at his computer and she had asked him if he had wanted anything. Seeing her there, basked in the early morning sun with her hair unbound and a cute summer dress on, he had responded that he wanted a kiss.

She had smirked, hips swaying as she stalked towards him. He frowned in confusion as she moved out of his line of sight, her hands settling on his shoulders before her breath tickled his neck.

“Mmm,” Jon moaned as Sansa started kissing along his neck. He tilted his head back, his hand reaching up to try and grasp her, pull her closer.

Sansa smirked against his skin, moving to graze her teeth against the lobe of his ear, before she stepped away from him. Jon blinked, swirling his chair around to glare at her.

“Hey!” He reached for her hand, pulling her down into his lap.

“What?” she asked innocently. “You asked for a kiss!”

“A proper kiss!”

“Well then,” she sighed leaning forward to press her forehead to his. Her lips twitched as her hands wound into his hair. “If that’s what you meant, you should have been more specific!”

Jon growled, his hands sliding up her thighs before he flashed her a predatory grin.

“How about I specifically tell you what kind of kiss I want to give you instead?” he asked, grinning at the way her breath hitched as his hand moved under her dress, towards where she was hot and ready for him.

“On the lips?” she teased, nudging her nose with his. Jon grinned, gifting her one quick peck on the mouth.

“Aye,” he mumbled, kissing her neck as she had done to him. Sansa’s giggle made him smile before he spun them around, shifting her up on the space on the desk by his computer.

She grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling with mirth and dark with want. He smiled softly, reaching forward to kiss her again as he hiked her dress up past her hips.

“Now,” he said, licking across the curve of her breasts as they heaved against her hemline. His hand snaked under her dress, pressing against her already damp underwear. “About that kiss.”

Sansa moaned as he dropped to his knees, his fingers already hooking into her knickers and tugging them away.

Her moans filled the air as he kissed her clit a couple of times before running his tongue through her. Fingers grasped his hair, tugging harshly as he licked at her, his tongue lapping at her arousal and his lips closing around her clit with a hard suck.

His name echoed around the room between her laboured breaths and sweet little moans. He groaned against her at the sounds she was making, his hands grasping her thighs tightly as he pulled her down, guiding her to fuck his mouth.

Her legs tightened over his shoulder, her feet pressing into his back as she started to climb towards her peak. His finger pressed against her entrance, moving in maddeningly circles but never entering her until she was babbling out pleas for him.

He was surprised the groan she gave as he pushed his finger inside of her didn’t make him cum in his pants. His other hand still gripped her thigh, keeping it in place so she remained spread open to him. His tongue swirled patterns against her clit before his lips closed over it once more as he pushed another finger inside of her.

“Oh, oh, _oh!_ ” she cried, her mouth falling open, her fingers grasping his curls hard enough to hurt but he didn’t care. If anything, it made him fuck his fingers inside of her harder, faster and relishing in the sounds of her arousal. His tongue moved in sharper movements, making her hips jerk up erratically as she finally hit her end.

She cried out his name, her body falling backwards on the desk causing her hair to cascade down the other side. Her hips continued to rut up against his mouth lazily, his fingers still pumping gently inside of her as she came down.

“Mmm.” She sighed in contentment, her eyes blinking open, still delightfully dazed from pleasure.

Reluctantly moving away from her, he leaned forward to kiss her again. She parted her lips eagerly for him, smiling against his mouth.

“So,” she purred, her arm trailing down his arm. “Where do you specifically want me to kiss you?”


End file.
